Splantine
by DiamondEnchantress
Summary: After-the-war-AU Can Harry help restore Draco to his old cocky & sub-human self? Can Draco find the love he has dreamed of all his life. SLASH HP/DM Creature!Draco Independant!Harry Ministry bashing Spell checked everything now
1. Happiness is Discovered

**Disclaimer:I don't own harry potter or any associates or i'd be very rich and would of wrote the story differently**

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

**Chapter One – Happiness is discovered **

"Release that child!" yelled Harry potter as he ordered the Aurors to stop sending crucio curses at a child; naked, scared, covered in dirt and grim. Harry hadn't been able to stomach, let alone stand hearing the screams, they were more than just the madness of Azkaban prisoners, and there was a weakness and innocence in the screams.

They were in the dudgeons of the new ministry, the only light- as there was no windows- came from the oak doors and one lone candle. Death eaters were lined up against the walls, stuck to them by strong sticking charms and wards. The child was in the centre of the room, completely still, only letting out quick, short breaths even though he needed to gasp in oxygen. "What have you done to that child?"

"Sir, it is not a child. It is a Spl- Splantine, an animal. The pet of He-Who-Must-Not Be-Named. We found him when our guard raided He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named's hideout." Harry's expression darkened.

The Aurors walked away swiftly, giving Harry a wide birth. Harry stepped forward and hunkered down on his hunches, he gasped when he got closer. "Malfoy?" he had recognised the white blond hair even though it was covered in several inches of dirt. Malfoy flinched, the first sign of life since the Aurors had stopped. Then grey orbs of sadness turned towards the voice that had spoken his long forgotten name.

"You know him?" asked an Auror.

"Yes, it's Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy's son." Harry stated as he knelt down next to Draco, _what had Voldermort done to you,_ Harry thought silently as he regarded the figure curled up in a cage.

An icy drawl came from the shadows in a corner, "_That_ is _not_ my son_,_ he may share my late sons name but he is not _my son, _Potter_._" Lucius Malfoy was slumped against one of the darkest corners in the dudgeons, he looked weak and sneered at Harry and the rest, as if he was still a rich, well respected gentleman of society. Not a worthless criminal.

Draco flinched and scrambled towards Harry, almost into his lap. He gripped hold of Harry's robes, crying into them, spreading a large wet patch across the ends of his robes. "Master. Please forgive me for being bad Splantine. Splantine has been trained by old wizard Master." Draco knew he would more than likely be punished later for the display and for ruining his Masters' robes, but was so relieved that his _rightful_ Master had finally come for him. Harry started to cough.

A squat, be speckled man in purple robes and a humble face stepped up behind him, he stared down his nose at Draco as if a large muddy stain was on his shoes, not looking at Harry much better. "It looks like you are the animals rightful owner Mr. Potter, could you and your pet come to my office in five minutes please." He was the new ministry of magic from yesterday, a week after the war. Harry was of the opinion that he would shortly become another Fudge.

Draco had been stuffed into a cage and unable to leave it, much to Harry's disgust. He started to cry and tremble when Harry had moved more than a foot away. They were now in the minister's office with Draco in a cage on the floor next to his chair. He'd been kept waiting half an hour. And was furious. "Thank you for waiting. Now to business, you need to register your pet with a name?"

Harry looked at the minister, what he was on about. "His names Draco, same as it's always been."

Draco was relieved; he'd been given his name back after so long. A quick quotes quill scribbled it down for him.

"Not true Mr. Potter, he has had several names in the last couple of years." The minister pondered and then changed the subject when he looked at Draco who was leaning against the side of the cage nearest to Harry. "He hardly seems worth the money of medicine from the looks of things, we could put him down. Miss Umbridge, head of Magical creatures' security has installed some new regulations for animals. She, I know, is not well liked by the majority of Hogwarts students of your generation. A few books with information on them can be found at Flourish and Botts, have a list of the new regulations she has made about pets like yours, Mr. Potter." He had been dismissed.

* * *

**Review and constructive criticism is appreciated**

**DiamondEnchnatress **

**xoxo**


	2. First Day Out

**Disclaimer on first chapter**

**review and enjoy**

**Chapter Two – 1st Day Out**

Harry apparated them to Diagon Alley, Harry was greeted with smiles at Flourish and Botts when he asked for the relevant books. Draco got surprised looks then sneers and was spat at discreetly.

To say the least Harry was not in the best of moods when they left Diagon Alley after he had caught a young wizard spitting on Draco and whispering obscene words at him. He then returned them to Grimmauld place, Harry's new residence which he had moved into after the war. He called Kreacher as soon as they entered the entrance hall; he handed his cloak to Kreacher and placed Draco, in his cage gentle on the floor. "Kreacher stoke the fires in the library and bedrooms. Blinky, start cooking." Harry didn't like resisting saying please and thank you, but knew that the elves would be offended if he did.

Kreacher disappeared with a loud 'pop' but Blinky remained with a confused expression. "Food for Master Harry and his Splantine?" Harry frowned at Draco being addressed in that manner. "Yes, food for myself and my guest who will be addressed as such. Do I make myself clear, Blinky?"

Draco had sat there in silence and aw, he knew of his position and knew that house elves would treat him as such. "Sorry about that, do you want a bath? I'll find some clothes. I expect I would in your position." Harry lifted the cage again and carried Draco up to the master suite which Harry had had redecorated- as well as the rest of the house- at the earliest opportunity. He opened Draco's cage and Draco crawled out in bewilderment. He was scooped up into Harry's arms and place in a massive tub with bubble bath up to the rim and lots of fosses, told to soak for as long as he liked. Robes were laid out for him on a chair next to the bath. Draco did not linger long as he feared his Master would beat him if he remained to long, he walked down the passage he had come up and Draco used his bond of servitude to his Master to direct him into the library and his Master's presence.

Harry sat in a royal blue winged back chair staring into the burning fire, giving orders kindly to his old house elf, Kreacher which Draco had met in his fifth year when he come to see Narcissi.

Draco knew from the old wizard that he was supposed to crawl in his Master's presence. He remembered from his childhood when his sire's friends came over to talk about death eater business that they would bring their own Splantine with them and they would follow them around with dog leashes on. Draco had felt shame when doing so for the crazy old wizard but for his rightful Master it felt natural, as it was what his Master would expect.

Kreacher's eyes flickered over him as he came towards his master, a look of approvable - if slightly grudging. Draco hesitantly kneeled next to his Masters' chair, not sure which place he wanted as the old wizard had normally positioned him, once in range of his clawed hands.

Harry was a little less shocked than he would have been half an hour ago at Draco's behaviour. He had come down and poured over all the books, having learned during the war it was better to look yourself than be told secondary information by Hermione's lectures:

Draco was now looked upon by the wizarding community and Ministry law as an animal; a pet of Harry's and would be expected to perform all the duties his species was known for. They have one _rightful_ master and know who their master is from the time they are born. They can have several masters before their rightful one claims them, then no more.

They would exhibit cat-like behaviour during time months of October to December. Harry hadn't read on from there as it had gone into how an owner could use that to his advantage.

Their only difference from a slave was their status as a pet and they were thought of as animals lower than house elves because of their bound magic to their master and a wand. Kreacher had then confirmed what Harry had learned.

"Can we have dinner in here please Kreacher?" Harry said so he did not have to acknowledge Draco as he crawled. He felt awkward enough as it was. "Did you enjoy your bath? I'll send for Madame Malkins to come and make some robes up for you tomorrow. You can sit how you like Draco, make yourself comfortable."

Draco stare, his Master was generous; food, clothes and being allowed to sit as he wished, but he felt awkward. Draco had spent more than two years on the floor at another masters' feet and he'd become used to the feel of a hard floor below him and was just getting used to the feel of plush, thick carpet below himself. Draco selected a small cushion from a near by chair as he didn't know what he was allowed to take and brought it down to his level at Harry's feet, feeling more secure that his Master wouldn't forget him if he remained close by. Then Kreacher and Blinky 'pop'ed in with a banquet of food, Harry smiled and tapped Draco who made to take the food and place it on the table but Harry just gestured for him to say thank you. Harry started to eat the delicious food placed in front of him then noticed Draco staring at the floor. "Draco you can eat takes as much as you like. Blinky's an excellent cook!" When he didn't move except to lift his head Harry was puzzled. "What's the matter, I gave you permission?"

Draco heard the puzzlement in his Masters' voice and said in a small voice, hoping not to get beaten for it. "I can only take from your hand Master, you have to feed me."

Harry spluttered.

"In time I could take food from a plate you gave to me. Can I stay on the ground Master?"

Draco held his breath for a strike but it never came. Harry pulled Draco up onto the table placing a selection of foodstuff onto a plate. It was a whole day's meal when the crazy old wizard owned him, and his rightful Master was giving it to him as an evening meal. Draco eat as the plate was held out him, he felt almost human as he was eating from a plate and not the floor.

There was an awkward moment as Draco started to bend down to eat without his hands, when Harry held out a glass of wine for Draco to drink from, as he had tired to lap it up like a puppy would water. Draco had forgotten how to drink from a glass as it had been so long, the old wizard preferring to give him a dog bowl and Draco had been taught to not use his hands. Harry was shocked and placed the cup and plate on the table so Draco could get at them more easily, just adding some more food to Draco's plate. Kreacher had appeared with a warmed baby's bottle from years-gone-by.

"Kreacher has made up a bottle for master Harry's pet Splantine. It is ready to drink master Harry." He bowed so his ears swept the floor and 'pop'ed out.

Draco was happy when he saw Harry take the bottle from Kreacher as his Master would be feeding him by hand. He drank deeply as the nip went in his mouth; he didn't know how long Master would like to feed him.

When Harry saw Draco was gulping as fast as possible and small amounts of milk escaped his mouth to dripple slowly down his chin. He gently pulled the bottle from Draco's mouth. "I'm not going to take it away, Draco. Swallow and then take your time."

Draco swallowed, he then carefully took the nip back into his mouth and continued sucking, and his eyes drifting to look at Harry who was eating his chocolate fudge cake one handed as Draco drank, having feed Draco the majority of his food first.

Harry was surprised to find he wasn't uncomfortable feeding Draco, he assumed it must be part of the Splantine ownership magic. He'd been surprised when Draco had chosen to collect a small wore out cushion when Harry had said to make himself comfortable. Harry planned to get Draco up onto the sofa sooner or later.

Harry had then led a conversation on quidditch and with prompting; Draco had started to answer with sentences longer than three or four words. Later, when Harry noticed Draco was tiring and beginning to yawn he'd put him to bed.

When Harry had placed Draco into the suite of rooms next to his Draco had clung, he had not clung physically but the raw emotion when Harry had tried to leave had stopped Harry more than any hands would have. Harry stayed until he'd fallen asleep but ten minutes later when he was just nodding off himself Draco had silently - if you didn't here his whimpers and sobbing-creeped into Harry's darkened room and hid behind one of the curtains attached to Harry's four poster bed at the top nearest where Harry was lying. Harry sighed and had picked Draco up looking into the scared and tear stained face, he let him settle into his bed beside him, Draco was terrified of the dark. Harry left the small bedside lamp on so he wouldn't be scared and had gently rubbed circles into his back so he would calm enough to sleep.

* * *

**Review constructive criticism and contrabutions appreciated**

**DiamondEnchnatress**

**xoxo**

* * *


	3. Madame & visitors

**This chapter is mainly highlighting the change in status of Drcao since his true nature has been exposed and showing the discrimination and cruelty that people display towards people who are different.**

**Disclaimer on first chapter**

**Chapter Three – Madame & Visitors**

Draco woke to a feeling of contentment; he was in a soft, warm bed with his Master next to him. Draco stretched his legs out and revelled in the ability. He sat up and looked at Harry, his Master, still asleep he looked peaceful, and his long ebony lashes resting against his sun kissed skin. Draco just sat there staring; it was the first time in a long time that he felt- if not safe - then at peace.

A while later he started to fidget, he knew what it was, the old crazy wizard had left him in his own filth long enough until he next used him, for him to be familiar with that state. Draco had not felt awkward about it since the first months of his service to the wizard, and had accepted it as the usual for Splantine to be treated as. Harry was awake ten minutes later, Draco was sat up next to him with a blank expression on his face; Harry moaned and turned his face into the pillows. "I guess I don't wake up in a field of flowers," he muttered into the pillow, Draco silently raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Harry suddenly felt the wetness from the sheet, Harry understood what it was as he realised it was mainly from Draco's side of the bed. "Draco, go have a shower and anything else personal you need to attend to, then dry and dress yourself." he said while he had his head burrowed under the pillow.

Once Draco entered the bathroom Harry rolled out of bed and called a house elf to come and change the bedding. Harry rubbed his eyelids a he made his way down the stairs to one of the guest rooms; he used the shampoo and shower gel that was always in the rooms ready for any unexpected guests. He had known that Draco would have been messed up, Harry thought, but to the extent that he'd release himself without any embarrassment what so ever and seemed to of lost all of his snobbish ways and prejudiced viewpoints, confused him. Harry wondered what Draco had gone through over the last years during the war, he didn't like to think. If he had anything to do with it, Harry decided adamantly, Draco would be treated well always and what happened in Diagon Alley wouldn't be repeated. Harry collected some clothing which a house elf had laid out on the towel rack and dressed.

He decided to go down and order breakfast for himself and Draco, but discovered upon opening the door that Draco was already dressed and kneeling on the floor beside the door. He was stroking the robes, as if they were made of the finest silk, when in fact they were some of Harry's oldest ones- only ones which looked like they'd fit - they'd been from the beginning of the war when Harry was only in his sixth year and they still swamped Draco's small frame.

"Oh! Hello Draco, fancy some breakfast?" Draco was still stroking his robes subconsciously, while looking up at Harry with adoring eyes. "Well I do. Come on, let's get some food, you'll need your energy when the dresser gets here. I usually do after only two sets of robe fittings and you're having several more." Harry said as he led the way out, Draco followed on his hands and knees still feeling uncomfortable in his new surroundings.

Draco felt exposed walking down the stairs; he'd tried it still kneeling but had found Harry on the next staircase when he was still on the first even after years of practise of being tugged down them by his hair, if he was lucky. He had quickly stood and had felt uneasy as he felt exposed and had the feeling of people hiding behind the many doors of his Master's home. Where as Draco thought he drew less attention crawling on the ground at his Master's feet than standing as well as being unable to see the strangers faces. He quickened his pace, so he was directly behind Harry and caught hold of his robes.

Harry felt Draco's hand and silently promised retribution upon Lucius Malfoy before his trial by way of crucio _lots _of times, for making the young man behind him so scared and clingy. Kreacher stood at Harry's chair as he entered with several other house elves - which Harry had employed when the death eater estates had been taken over - they were to help Kreacher with the house, making Kreacher the head elf, he'd fainted when told.

Draco dropped to his knees and crawled after Harry, keeping his head bowed following at Harry's heels like a dog. Draco had recognised some of the house elves; they had worked at his sire's household, Draco did not want to meet them as they were trained by Lucius Malfoy. Harry didn't comment, he knew some of the elves were from the Malfoy estate, but had thought that an advantage as they could help Draco to settle in. "Kreacher and others have prepared breakfast master Harry. Eggs, bacon, mushrooms, beans and toast with jam and butter for first course, cereal for second and pancakes with chocolate syrup for desert." Harry sat and frowned when no second plate was forth coming. Harry asked one of the girl elves for an explanation and she squeaked; "there is only one master and no guests' sir, we did not know master be wanting another plate. Would master want Clippie to bring another plate for master?" Harry shook his head and dismissed the elves, he took some food onto a side plate which was only slightly smaller and showed it to Draco question. "That enough for you, you can have some more as they know I don't usually eat a lot of the first course."

"Thank you Master. I've always known Master was kind but did not know that Master was this kind." Tears of devotion came up and ran down his pale cheeks.

Draco was getting used to Harry's generous amounts of food, he had known at school that Harry was loving and cared about people he liked greatly. He often wished to be part of that exclusive circle of friends, but had only managed to be part of Harry's outer circle of attention. He'd deliberately annoyed and taunted Harry's friends because he wanted Harry's attention focused on him, even in angry Draco had revelled in it. To have those bright emerald eyes focused on him had been the highlights of his days, Quidditch matches had been brilliant and something he'd waited for every time they were announced, his Master's attention for the whole hour or more the game took- he'd deliberately not looked for the snitch just followed Harry around the pitch. He'd scorned Weasley the most because of his freedom of being able to hold Harry's attention any time he wanted and not seeming to appreciate Harry's worth. Just seeing Harry as a way to make himself something better than his brothers, a worse version of his eldest brother Percy.

Harry hand feed Draco his meal, seeing as it obviously made Draco happy. It was difficult as Draco was quite lower down than he was and made a mental note to have a small, movable divine made that would bring Draco up so his head was above the table and Harry could easily feed him, while Draco was comfortable and did not have to kneel up all the time to reach his food.

Draco's hair already shone from the two simple washes and he looked happy. Harry was certain that by the end of the week Draco would be glowing, in top quality robes, correct amounts of food and being known he was cared for.

Madame Malkins arrived half an hour later, with several assistants in tow. She had bolts of fabrics in the finest quality with her and greed in her black pebble eyes. The _Madame _turned up her nose when she realised she was dressing Draco instead of the Boy- Who- Lived. "I am a _wizard dresser_ Mr. Potter." Her nose in the air and the assistants looking disgusted. "I won't be insulted by being presented to dress an _animal_!"

Harry's eyes turned hard and a chill swept the room. "You wouldn't recognise it Madame. I'll pay you double to create the robes to the same quality you would for me and all accessories." The Madame melted immediately at the word _double_ but Harry kept an impassive face throughout the interview, except when Draco turned his way for a look of approval. Draco was nervous of the all the women and had wanted to curl up in his Master's lap and have his Master stroke his hair and get rid of the frightening women, but had known his master would have been angry. He looked to his master for his decision and had wanted to hug him when he'd said he could have what ever he wanted.

Harry had let his distain be known; by not offering refreshments when the _Madame_ had hinted obviously by coughing, or by showing any type of approval for the work they had done. The _Madame_ packed up her considerable lighter bolts of fabric and bid her farewell - still with her nose in the air- towards the frosty faced boy, no man, she had been in the employ of for the last several hours.

Once Harry heard the front door close he clicked his fingers, Kreacher appeared. "Take the robes upstairs and hang them up Kreacher."

Harry moved to the sofa in the blue and cream living room where the afternoon tea had been laid out with the three eared service and cups of tea.

"I am never darkening the door of her shop again, let alone walk past it. The old hag, needs that stick up her ass take out and burnt."

Blinky the house elf 'pop'ed in at that moment, Draco crawled around her to sit by Harry who was laid out on the sofa with an arm thrown over his eyes. "Master Harry, Mr. Zambini is wanting to have an audience with you. Will master Harry be wanting Blinky to show the visitor in?"

"Yes. And bring in some scotch and sandwiches as Blaise eats like a horse."

"Yes master Harry," Blinky 'pop'ed out.

The food and drinks requested appeared on the table and there was also a new warmed bottle for Draco which a thoughtful elf had included.

"Mr. Zambini to see you master," Blinky announced as Blaise came through the door.

Blaise smirked as he saw the refreshments laid out on the table. "You know me too well Harry." Draco didn't know what to do, he had known Blaise when he'd been in the old wizard's care and had seen him praised for his torture techniques and completed missions.

_Why was __**his**__ Master allowing him into his home,_ Draco thought, _is he here to kill his master and take him back to the old wizard._

"Finally able to be yourself must be a weight off your shoulders?" Harry asked, missing Draco's reaction to Blaise presence.

"Damn right! Had old Lupin perform an obliviate charm on my memory- after taking the memories into a pensive for the trials." Blaise seemed to ignore Draco's presence when he moved to the sofa opposite Harry. Harry casually carded his fingers through Draco's hair in a soothing gesture. Harry poured them both a helping of scotch and a cup of tea for later, Draco made to do it himself but Harry placed a hand on his shoulder.

Blaise, noticing Draco for the first time, it seemed, frowned and took a gulp of the scotch. "You'll need to train him. I'm working in the department and took the opportunity to mix business with pleasure and brought over the guidelines for Splantines with me."

"Good, I won't the restrictions removed as quickly as possible." Harry looked vaguely down at Draco who was sat on his knees directly in front of him. "They're degrading and stupid. Draco's as human as the next guy, and Umbridge needs a reality check."

Blaise covered his eyes and took a deep breath, "Harry, your wrong. The Splantine isn't human and most of the people who went to Hogwarts with us will be appalled that he was walking around as our equal- in the case of muggleborns- their superior! He's an animal and people will mostly ignore his presence, he's lower than a dog as people will note a dog's presence where as a Splantine is just a devoted shadow of their masters'. You'll need to follow the guidelines to a tea, Umbridge will inspect you herself but I'll come along to make sure she don't deny you your licence.

That's what most wizards will do when your Splantine accompanies you out, he'll have seen some others following around his father's friends when he was younger."

Harry was silent afterwards- Blaise thought he had forgotten he was still there.

Draco looked at Blaise; he had marks showing his effort in the war, a slim scar running down his cheek and under his shirt. He had lines of worry on his forehead and a maturity that hadn't been present when he'd last seen him. Draco wondered about him, but decided to ask his Master after Blaise had gone. He jumped when he felt Harry's fingers carding through his hair, it wasn't a tugging- like the old wizard had down in his meetings when he was agitated- they were smooth, soft strokes. He couldn't help but lean into the touch.

Harry poured another cup for himself and took a sandwich, "let me read the guidelines and you can tell me what Umbridge will be looking for me to slip up on." Blaise gulped another tumbler of scotch. Harry patted the seat next to him and looked at Draco, he didn't move. It was forbidden as he would be in an equal position to his Master! Harry lifted Draco up onto the sofa and said without removing his eyes from the sheets of guidelines. "Lay down and you won't be going against the rules. This way you're more comfortable without being disrespectful." Draco smiled and placed his head on his Master's leg, using it as a pillow- Master was right the sofa was more comfortable for his sore bum and redden knees but he wasn't happy with Blaise still in the room to see him in this position of near disrespect to his Master- not happy at all.

Blaise watched with a look of wonder at the display, Harry was making his Splantine comfortable; most masters had them sit in a dirty, diseased covered floor without a blink of the eye.

Blaise had been to many pureblood houses where Splantine where used as footstools and given the barest amount of food, a slice of meat was a big amount to some. Rightly, Blaise thought- as he was of pureblood descent- he had been brought up to ignore their presence and had often felt resentment towards the Splantine for his status as Slytherin Prince. _What a joke_ he thought, as he looked at the _animal_ leaning against his master. _Draco had been head of his year and Blaise had been left in the dark. He'd strutted around and teased purebloods for being lesser than him, humiliated mudbloods even though he was below them. _Blaise could just imagine what others would think and looked forward to their revenge when potter took him out in public.

He silently laughed, he'd take great pleasure in _helping_ Harry train the animal in the next week, the little spoilt prince will finally realise_his place_. Blaise thought while keeping a blank expression on his face.

* * *

**if you wondering about the difference between when the house elves and Draco call Harry master - Draco uses a capital "M" the house elves don't - it is to add more meaning and I thought it was a nice touch, thereby reminding Draco of his nature and making it more realistic.**

**Rate and review **

**DiamondEnchantress**

**XOXO**

* * *


	4. Rules & Auction Exhibition

**This chapter is also showing the prejudice and cruelty of humanity and for people who don't like humiliation please leave now**

**disclaimer on first hapter as always**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Rules & Auction exhibition**

Harry read through the guidelines and didn't like them.

"She'll be expecting you to have him off a leash, loose around the house. Keep the end in your hand or tie it to a piece of furnishing; a bedpost or sofa will do.

It will go in your favour if you're seen out with him in traditional apparel. If you take yours out, other purebloods will follow- they've been hiding them up until now because of the laws."

"What's traditional apparel?" Harry asked, looking down at Draco who was now tense against Harry's leg.

"Naked and on all fours, for next weeks slave auction of death eaters should be appropriate, I'll come with you. Oh and if you put him in his cage, I'll take you where purebloods buy the collars and chains. Upmarket, most wizards don't get through the door; you've got to be the right type. "

Harry sighed and scooped Draco up. "Sorry but I don't want you taken away Draco. The quicker it's done the less strain it is on you." Harry had Clippie – a Malfoy elf- collects the cage and placed Draco inside.

Draco didn't make a fuss as Clippie and Blaise were watching, _it wouldn't do to show any weakness,_ he thought. _Clippie used to be one of the head elves._

"I'll throw a cover over you, so you won't get last times reaction again." Harry smiled but Draco paled, he wanted to be able to see his Master, but be left in a dark place like he had been for the last several years.

Harry didn't like the rules and was dubious about taking Draco out in public but he wanted Draco to be free as much as the law allowed. He allowed Blaise to apparate them to Knockturn Alley after he'd given Draco some instructions. Harry was glad he had covered Draco's cage as there was lots of wizards around, Blaise lead him into a dark blue shop, blue curtains fell from the ceilings to lay against the walls. Louis VIII chairs ran against one wall and small glided tables with little confections lay on top. A wizen tall man stepped forward from the back, his face all smiles and Harry shook his hand with trepidation.

Draco and shifted his weight so he was leaning towards Harry since he'd heard the shop bell go. He had wanted to scream and clutch Harry when they'd apparated and the sounds had bombarded his ear drums, he had curled up like a ball and shaken uncontrollably. Draco found the silence more unbearable than the noise; Harry placed him onto a tabletop and slowly pulled the cloth off the cage. Draco braised himself; he saw the shopkeeper's eyes assess him, "Fine quality."

"Get on with it man, we haven't got all day!" Blaise snapped impatiently. The shopkeeper nodded and disappeared behind a curtain, a few minutes passed with several scraps and banging noises coming from behind the curtain before the man reappeared.

He placed three coils on the table with five collars on each. Harry looked them over; the first coil was set with collars from the middle ages, heavy metal and thick so they would put added weight to the wearer's shoulders. The second coil held collars which Harry wasn't sure he new how to undo as they looked like loads of miniature animals crawling around the collar.

Harry nearly imperceptibly nodded at Draco, silently asked what he would like best. Draco tipped his head towards a midnight blue collar, with diamonds wrapped around the edges like a border and sapphires scattered like stars in the centre. "I'll have that one."

"You are the first person to choose from that coil, I am sorry that there is not more choice but your Splantine has an unusual amount of magic, I have lots in the higher and lower bans but not in that one."

"How much?" Harry asked.

"Place your money bag on the table and it will take it out automatically." Harry did and a large amount disappeared, the bag reset itself to a smaller size.

"If you would place the collar on then tap it with your wand it will make it so only you can remove the collar unless you die, then anyone can." Harry let Draco out of the cage and snapped the collar on with seeming indifference, Draco looked at him and stayed still obediently, the shopkeeper added a matching leash to the collar. Blaise said farewell to the shopkeeper and followed Harry out the door, Harry immediately vanished the cursed cage back to Grimmauld places' attic.

Harry silently walked through Knockturn alley towards Purplecross where the auction was taking place; it was already filling up, even though there was half an hour to go. Blaise led the way to the front of the crowd, Harry saw other purebloods with creatures attached to them, and they were in poor condition and looked miserable. Blaise introduced Harry to some high ranking purebloods and some people he'd known since school. "Harry Potter, who are you thinking of buying?" asked Pansy Parkinson, she was with Marcus Flint a supporter of the dark side but had taken no active part in the war.

"No one, Pansy. I'm just here to watch, what I need with a slave." Harry didn't like the way she was talking about the death eaters, she had probably had them around her house since an early age, some were friends from school and she acted like they were people she'd never known.

Meanwhile Blaise was chatting with some friends, Draco had noticed them in the background and moved so he was directly in front of Harry, he placed himself in-between Harry's feet – luckily Harry was stood astride. He wasn't going to become a target, suddenly he felt a boot hit him in the rear and yelped, he turned his head to see several of his ex classmates laughing, two had Splantine with them, they had blank expressions their faces. Draco looked up at Harry he was still talking to Pansy, who was flirting with him and Draco didn't like it. He growled and she looked down sharply. Pansy sneered and turned an amused face on Harry, "It appears your Splantine doesn't like people getting to near you, his sire spoilt him. Letting him think he was on the same level as us."

Draco shrank from the condescending tone of voice; he buried his face into his Master's trouser leg. "It's alright, Draco."

"You can't mean to let him get away with it. While you've been talking he's been sending horrible noises at people! Surely you expect him to remain silent while you are out?" Pansy said scandalised.

Harry shock his head, people had probably provoked him. "He's new, doesn't know any better. Anyway, it's rather endearing actually, that he's so protective over me."

Draco looked up to shoot a quick look at Pansy; she was still as a statue, paralyzed from Harry's announcement.

Meanwhile Blaise had come to stand at Flint's shoulder that was immobile by shock. He would have expected Harry to be angry at Draco as he had brought attention to himself. Blaise had a thought, he stared at Harry and lifting an eyebrow silently conveyed his thoughts.

If Harry didn't show the traditionally expected customs then he would lose the support of high society and Umbridge would gain an advantage and Harry would be an easy target, if he did not punish his Splantine.

Harry nodded to himself, seemingly to Pansy and the other observers to collect his thoughts. "But it can not go unpunished. Draco," Harry didn't want to do this a lose any of the trust and friendship he had gained from Draco, but it needed to keep the charade up. He let his voice go cold as winter. "Let go of my _new_ robes and bend down so your elbows are tucked against your knees on the floor."

Draco looked up into his Master's eyes, they held a regretful expression which Draco was sure- he was the only one to see. He quickly went down into the position his Master had commanded.

It wads a humiliating position that symbolised a disrespectful servant, Draco had seen some in his youth and knew it brought shame to the Master for not having trained a servant but more importantly it brought shame of face to the Splantine. It would be seen as disobedient to his Master's wishes – which was doubled when they're _rightful_ Master was present as they might decide that the Splantine is too much trouble and wait until they are obedient and know the honour it is to be claimed.

He was receiving the worst possible punishment a Splantine could receive. In the position of shame and directly beneath his _true_ Master.

Blaise grinned, _finally_ the prince of Slytherin on his knees bowing to all. He nodded at Harry, who was looking uncomfortable with Draco's position and the ease at which he went into the position. He wished he could pick Draco up and take him back to Grimmauld place for protection. He looked like a small baby mouse waiting to be eaten. Harry swallowed and hoped he'd be forgiven later. "Draco, stay in that position for the duration of the auction. No noise."

"Yes Master." Draco answered, head lowered to the ground.

"He knows how to be punished then, knows his place."

"Makes me sick to think he was allowed into Hogwarts."

"Knows he's dirt now- no thanks to his parents, little better than he is – lower than mudbloods." The comments continued to swarm around him, Draco tuned them out, focusing his eyes on his Master's shoes, he could only see the black tips as his Master was stood over him with shoed feet either side of him. His Master had promised that no one would ever hurt him again and his Master was the barrier that was needed to stop the crowd around them. He was standing over him, not allowing anyone to touch him.

Draco kept the focus up throughout the auction, not lifting his eyes from Harry's shoe tips. His Master stayed above him throughout, if he had chosen to move Draco would have been forced by his nature to follow as protection and contact were what he needed. But as he was under command to stay in that position for the inter auction he would have had to drag himself inch by inch behind his Master. The pavement was cobbled and small sharp stones littered the cobbles, brought when wizards came from muggle London. He would have been left with craps, infected wounds and bad bruising. Most Masters would have left him in that position for the whole weekend and only heal him when he was too ill to move position.

Harry only just kept his temper in check when he heard Draco's quiet cry, he wanted to hit the person who had kicked Draco but knew it would look unnatural. He took pleasure when he saw some death eater's sold up on the auction block, among them was Bellatrix Lestrange- one woman he had wished would suffer the greatest humiliation for what she'd done. He watched the Weasley twins buy her and her being led away screaming until silenced by a Weasley sweet stuffed down her throat. Harry made a mentally note to go visit the twins later in the week.

Harry waited until the auction finished then nudged Draco gently in the side. People were watching so they want a show Harry thought humourlessly, act impassive.

"Draco up now. You're not having any food for a week, I hope you've learned your lesson." He said coldly.

Draco slowly sat up, his aching muscles creaked, and he kept his head down hiding his face in his Master's cloak, not wishing to see his ex-classmates faces.

Harry said goodbye to the Slytherins and Blaise, not wishing to have a debriefing of his conduct and blunder earlier. He walked off with Draco scrambling to keep up, when he came to a side alley he turned down it making sure no one was following he picked Draco up and balancing him on his hip like he would a small toddler apparated them home.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Please rate and review - descriptive criticism appreciated**

**DiamondEnchantress**

**XOXO**


	5. consequences

**Disclaimer on first chapter**

**this one is about bringing in the sub plot in my opinion but you could call it the main plot no matter**

* * *

**Chapter Five - Consequences**

Draco shivered in the hall way of Grimmauld place, no fire burned in the grate. His Master swiftly carried him to the living room where the fire was still burning; with a flick of his wand he moved his favourite sofa closer to the fire. Draco was deposited onto the sofa with a quilt wrapped around him, then his master sat down next to him. "I'm so sorry Draco. I couldn't help it, understand? Once I have the licence I'll find a way so you can go out normally." The remorse in his voice was plain to hear.

Draco didn't understand, he'd received the correct punishment for bringing attention to himself. Why was his master explaining himself to _him, _and apologising! Draco looked up into the emerald eyes. "Draco do you want some healing slave for your hands and knees, I'm sorry you had to stay like that. Kreacher!" 'Pop' "Have another bottle for Draco made up and bring my usual lunch as well as healing slave."

Draco sighed and bent down so he was resting against his Master's thigh. He was in a subservient position and felt secure with the blanket covering half of him, his Master still held the leash loosely in his hand.

Harry was surprised when he saw Kreacher enter with six elves in tow. Two were carrying the requested items while the other four were bringing in a sort of metal carved statue, shaped like a snake wrapped around a staff, emerald eyes glinting and a stone set on top of a staff. Also emerald and royal blue cushions followed, big as half the sofa and well fluffed.

"We had bought you an attachment master Harry. Phineas Black told Clippie when she was cleaning his portrait. Also other items from previous Black's pets we found in attic. If master Harry would like them, we will go collect them for your inspection?" Kreacher announced with great pride.

Harry looked at Draco and smiled, "Yes thank you Kreacher, please collect the items," they disappeared with a 'pop.'

Kreacher, Blinky and Clippie returned with a royal blue divan, two ornate food bowls, several more fluff filled cushions each as big as the last and two more jewelled leashes in emerald and sapphire. Three more snake statues followed.

"Draco?" Harry asked. He nodded enthusiastically, definitely able to live with them. Just slightly worried about the bed/divan, he liked being able to snuggle up to when his Master when he was asleep without having to worry about his Master pushing him away. On the divan he wouldn't be able to; especially if his Master told him to remain there.

Harry noticed Draco's less than enthusiastic reaction towards the bed/divan. He spoke to Kreacher kindly, "Please set the divan up in the study Blinky, Clippie take the emerald cushion to my suite and place the others by the dinning room table for now. Thank you, the second statue can join the divan in the study, the third in the dinning room and Kreacher this one can go to my bedroom. While that one can remain here."

Harry tossed the end of Draco's leash over the top of the snake statue and picked up Draco's bottle, gently placing the nib in Draco's mouth.

Draco turned grateful eyes onto his Master and slowly slid forward so he was in Harry's lap, wrapping an arm in Harry's cloak and snuggled into his master's warm arms.

The weeks past quickly for Draco then, like a dream. His Master let him sleep beside him and let him continue to crawl as Draco found it more comfortable than standing. Feed him from his own plate once he'd caught Draco's look of rejection when he ordered another plate for Draco to eat off of.

While he worked in the study Draco was allowed to move around looking at books, his lengthened collar attached to the snake statue. He read by the fire on the divan occasionally falling asleep mid-afternoon. His Master always there beside him to sooth him when he woke from a nightmare.

The one dark cloud on Draco's otherwise perfect existence was Blaise Zambini's visits. He came in and somehow managed to insult Draco reminding him of his place as just a pet in his Master's household without Master noticing. He took inspections across the house- minister protocol, moving Draco's things so they were complete scuffed and made uncomfortable for him. He tried to make his Master plan outings for Draco's humiliation but luckily his Master wouldn't allow them, preferring for them to stay in and only go out if he was up to it..

The worst episode had been when a sudden thunder storm had arrived. Lightening had illuminated the room and the thunder bellowed loudly, Draco was frightened. He scrambled into his Master's lap, burying his face in his Master's belly. His Master had stroked his hair and made soothing noises;

Blaise had laughed and told Master that he'd always been a scared hippogriff.

Draco didn't move from his curled up position on his Master's lap for the rest of the visit and had made sure that when Zambini came he was beside his Master on his cushion as protection.

_No Zambini very got over on a Malfoy!_ He conveyed in his growl and vicious look.

**Review and constructive criticism and anyone interested in beta-ing my story contact me please**

**DiamondEnchantress**

**xoxo**

* * *


	6. Trouble Has Arrived

**Disclaimer on first chapter and this chapter's title speaks for itself**

* * *

**Chapter Six – Trouble has arrived**

But all was not to last as Draco found out the next morning when he made himself comfortable on his cushion. Harry had told him he hated the daily prophet but he ordered it only because he needed to keep up to date with what was going on in the wizarding world.

Draco ducked to the lowest position he could achieve while his leash was still held by his Master. He had seen Master's face grow darker as he read the newspaper, his grip was crushing it so much it would soon be unreadable. Harry barked at one of the house elves to throw some floo-powder into the fireplace; "Blaise Zambini's office, control of magical creatures and beings." Harry yelled, to angry to get up from his seat.

"Who wishes to speak to Mr. Zambini?" a high voice asked.

"Harry Potter, immediately."

"Yes, Mr. Potter," the voice squeaked.

"Hi Harry, what can I do for you, my secretary is shaking in her boots this end. What's got you so angry this early in the morning?" Harry huffed and relaxed his grip on Draco's leash.

"Have you seen the Daily Prophet's morning issue? Why didn't you inform me before hand?" Zambini had gone very quiet.

Blaise looked uncomfortable and actually squirmed under Harry's frowning countenance. "I couldn't help it, Umbridge presented the laws to the minister late last night and you have to petition against them on the same day. She was sneaky. Then she sent it directly to the paper, there is nothing you can do, I'm afraid."

Draco by now had sat back up and was currently trying to see the article, which was now crumples up on the table. He had started to walk on two legs instead of crawling but only up the stairs and in his Master's bedroom, but never in front of the house elves. So he reached up onto his knees, keeping out of Master's eyesight and pulled the Prophet down onto his divan. The article read;

"Mrs. Dolores Umbridge, under secretary to the Minister of Magic and head of Control of Magical Creatures and Beings. Announced to day the new laws governing magical creature and beings in Class Three.

All class three animals will now be required to:

1.) Present an owner.

2.) Be inspected to show there is no intention of pulling the wool over the Ministry's eyes.

3.) Have one place of residence.

4.) Animals must be restrained at all times - Higher the risk more restraint.

5.) Collar to be worn at all times (with homing device in action)

6.) Owner to wear band to protect public from attack.

7.) All traditions to be kept in private areas.

8.) Ownership tags on animal at all times.

Harry let his nails dig into the newly upholstered sofa.

"Master?" Draco asked uncertainly. Harry responded by stroking Draco's hair in a surprisingly soft and calming way.

Blaise watched with scorn, _he still hasn't changed, acting up for Harry's attention like he did in Hogwarts. Can't stand to be unnoticed for five minutes! It should be me Harry's paying attention, I'm the one who has been his friend for ages, biding my time until my next move not this __**animal**__ who acts pathetic like he always had. Wish I'd beaten him in Hogwarts_

Blaise conveniently forgot about Draco's silence during the auction, instead thinking he'd played up so people would glance his way.

"It's alright, I'm _sure_ your Splantine knows and has no idea that normal wizards regard being naked as abnormal. It's his _instinct_ to be on show for you, so you as his master can appreciate him." Harry as usual was oblivious to Blaise's digs at Draco.

"That's only because he doesn't know any better and why did he walk around in clothes in Hogwarts, I was there." Harry pare back. Draco batted his head against Harry's hand, conveying he was being silly in his own language.

"Because Lucius Malfoy has suppressed his natural instincts, he hadn't wanted the world to know until he fathered another child. He wouldn't have been impressed when he found out that you were his Owner, it would have been like waving a red flag at the still loyal death eaters that he'd changed sides if he had allowed Draco to perform for you." Blaise explained like a teacher talking to a particularly dumb child.

"He's right Master, I couldn't because of the spell." Draco confessed.

Harry processed the information then asked Draco quietly, "Draco, do you find wearing clothes, standing on two legs and things uncomfortable? Have you been doing it because I had them made for you and asked you to wear them?"

Draco blinked up at Harry and shook his head as if to clear it "My nature makes it so I do whatever would make my Master, you, the happiest."

Blaise made his excuses, knowing of Harry's precious few temper bursts throughout the war. He did not want to be present even though he would have enjoyed seeing the Splantine spread prostrate on the floor asking for forgiveness.

When Blaise had left Harry said, "What I wish for you to do is to do only the things that make you comfortable."

"Comfortable Master?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"What you like Draco," Harry explained. "For example, do you like standing up or are you only doing so because I said so?"

Draco pouted then nodded, sliding to the ground and assuming a position he had taught was correct for seeking his Masters forgiveness.

Harry raised his eyebrows then furrowed them when Draco started making whining and snuffling noises. "I am sorry Master," he repeated this over and over.

"Draco stop. I'm not angry, I understand. Now tell me what else you've been doing because I've asked you to?" Harry said, gently whipping Draco's tear stained face clean and coaxing him back into a seating position.

Draco took several deep breaths. "Master I just sat up because you wanted me to; I wear top, shirts, shoes and underwear, not my collar when at home and sleep in a separate room until you are asleep." Draco delivered.

Harry took two large glasses of scotch in quick succession.

**For the person who said about my mistakes I have just corrected both my stories of mistakes. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review**

**DiamondEnchantress**

**xoxo**

* * *


	7. Changes are About to occur

**Disclaimer on first chapter **

**this brings about the change in Draco's behaviour from animal to human - _well, the start of it anyway_**

**Chapter Seven– Changes are about to occur**

Draco followed Harry into the study, the place where they were most comfortable and where they spent the most time.

Harry took his place on the floor by the fire, leaning back against one of the chairs; Draco sat on one of his cushions and pulled a rug around him despite the warmth of the fire. "Draco, I want you to behave however you wish to behave within the house that means having choices like what you want to wear and eat. I've already given you permission to clean up and leave rooms when you wish. I'm asking you, what have you been doing because I've somehow shown a preference even though you don't like to?"

Draco was shocked that Harry was asking such a question, his species was made to please their Masters, and their feelings did not matter. To please and protect them was their duty, at birth a Master was chosen and they were born with the inbuilt knowledge of what their Master liked and spent the time up until they were claimed becoming perfect for them.

"Harry I do whatever makes you the most happy. Part of my nature is to present myself to you and because you prefer me covered," Draco let his puzzlement project through his voice. "I wear the clothes you have purchased. I sleep in a separate room because you prefer it and when you caught me sneaking in for the majority of the night then returning to my room you were displeased. I would have preferred to be beside you as a guard and it feels nice to be near you after so long."

"I'm sorry Draco, you don't have to wear clothes anymore and as it makes you feel better you don't have to have your own room. Is there anything else that you wish to tell me?"

"I don't think this place is safe for you Master, people can get too easy access to you and Blaise Zambini is not giving off a good aura. My nature allows me to pick up on unfriendly intentions to myself and my Master."

Harry's expressionless but inside he was bubbling was angry. He expected Draco to still harbour feelings of resentment towards Blaise as he was a wizard hero to the light for his spying skills and for old school inner-house rivalry.

He did agree with Draco about Grimmauld Place though and would look into his accounts to find out which properties would be suitable for a quick relocation and the appropriate security measures.

"Draco, Blaise helped me through the war and has helped us with Umbridge, so he can't be all bad. I think you're overreacting, it's just old house rivalry and jealousy that you were the Slytherin prince that is coming off Blaise, pet."

Draco was shocked, he had been told that Master's listened to them in terms of their safety, he was also shocked by the term of endearment, and Harry had never called him anything but Draco. "Master would also consider that my instincts say that I am to call Master by title."

Harry was stumped by Draco's sudden change of subject, but let it slide as Draco has confessed a lot that morning. "Draco you can call me anything ok?"

"Yes sir, Draco is very happy with what Master has decided," Draco answered, as Harry made to stand.

Harry spent the rest of the day buried arms deep in paperwork. He was searching for country properties, several of which were unsuitable and Harry had decided to get rid of them. He would go and inspect them in the next few days leaving Draco behind in punishment and leave someone in charge, perhaps Kreacher.

* * *

**Review and constructive criticism and i'm still looking for a beta please someone sign up **

**DiamondEnchantress**

**xoxo**

* * *


	8. Owners' Away, Cat's The Prey

**disclaimer on first chapter **

**i know it's short but i've been very busy and works' runnung me off my feet so could you be patient as the next one's out tommorrow and i've spell checked every chapter so far.**

**Chapter Eight - when the owner's away the cat will become prey**

"Harry I'll expect to see you at the end of the week, bye." Blaise said to Harry as he floo'd out of Grimmauld place.

Draco sat on the sofa, his face expressionless. He knew Blaise's true feelings and was determined to not give him the satisfaction of seeing him crawl and beg his Master not to leave him behind. He had tried earlier in the day, while Harry was packing.

Flashback

"Master, Harry please! Please not Blaise you can't feel his aura, it's menacing, his jealous of you Master. Please take me with you." He had pleaded.

Harry closed his suitcase and smiled at Draco, "Don't worry Blaise is fine with you, why would he of been helping us out over the last couple of months if he didn't like us?" he had side as he wrapped Draco up in his now designated seat and cover. He had given Draco a quick kiss before Blaise had arrived.

End of flashback

Draco took to repeating what his Master had given as his reasons for not taking Draco on his business trip, not wanting Draco to be exposed to wizarding society's condemnations.

"You know your place get to it!" Blaise spoke coolly once the floo in the fireplace had disappeared and it had turned back to the normal orange and yellow. Draco gulped, he's starting already, and I thought he'd at least wait until dinner. Blaise gripped Draco's collar and reattached the leash, dragged him across the room to the farthest corner from the fire and tied his leash to the radiator and pushed Draco so he was bent double and trapped under the occasion table.

"Now Harry's gone I can get back to training you properly. Good thing I wiped your memory of me training you for the dark lord, he never could be bothered to train his pets just wanted the finished product yesterday. " He smirked, "I could have been in Askaban now, then again maybe not considering that the ministry in their wisdom don't count animals as witnesses in court cases."

Draco glared, wishing very much that he was human more than every at that moment and that it was October already and he could put his fangs and claws to good use.

Blaise was enjoying himself, Harry would finally see him as a company when he saw what a good job he had done in the animals training, finally see that the animal wasn't worth his time or affection, they didn't have emotions or feelings, even if they did they were irrelevant.

He had played both sides of the war so he could have Harry no matter the out come. Blaise had hoped the dark lord would have won the war and then he could have had Harry as his pet as the dark lord had promised him, but he had to be content with Harry's friendship at present. The weasel and the know-it-all embarrassingly shown their true feelings and stupidity in following the old fools orders and been cast out with the rest of the family – minus the twins – by society at large. Blaise smirked, knowing he now held the position as Harry Potter's best friend and confident.

He couldn't wait until Harry came back from his business trip!

Day Harry's scheduled to arrive

Draco was beaten and bruised; he had started to exhibit cat like tendencies. Blaise had fed him by placing a horses food bag around his head so he could eat, his toilet was the waste shoot that the left over from the kitchen went. After the time Draco had tried to attack him Blaise he had Draco's hands locked inside metal balls which held them in fists and chains attached so his arms couldn't stretch out completely. He was only allowed to use dirty dish towels to wipe himself of his messes.

Blaise had him in the same corner as the first day; Blaise sat eating Harry's favourite chocolates by the warm fire waiting to greet Harry.

Suddenly the fire turned green a patronus came through. "Draco, sorry I'm going to be another three days as business has got complicated. Blaise please stay for awhile longer. I'll be very _so_ grateful as it's really important, ciao Drake, Blaise."

Blaise's expression twisted to disappointment but turned to Draco and smirked, "Just time enough to add some extra special training, one's the dark lord didn't allow."

Draco's masters' patronus disappeared and Draco turned in on himself.

* * *

**Thanks everyone and I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested.**

**Please review as I'm becoming a bit disheartened by it.**

**DiamondEnchantress**

**xoxo**

* * *


	9. Owner's Discoveries

**Disclaimer is on the first chapter as always**

**Sorry i know the last couple of chapters have been short but i hope you'll forgive me as the next one is going to be long and suggestions for what Harry will do to Blaise would be welcome as i know how much you all hate his guts.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Owner's discoveries**

Harry looked at the last house on his list, a large town house; the place was perfect for them. The old farmhouse styled kitchen had a homely feel in the basement and servant quarters for the house elves. A large lounge and dining room with an ample conservatory letting out onto twenty acres of land allowed for promised privacy and isolation that was comforting for Draco's environment. The second floor had a library and three en suite guest bedrooms, the top level had a large master suite with a secret door hidden in the wall that opened out into a astronomy room.

He thought it was perfection; Draco could live here with and be brought back to his old cocky self without any set back from the outside world. Harry remembered the distractions that held Draco back when he glimpsed the outside world through Grimmauld place's windows.

Harry brought out the book he found with the strongest wards he could find and spent the day chanting the spells.

He spent the next day discovering the wizarding village a short walk from the edge of his new home, he noticed a short older man who resembled a pirate. He stood in the doorjamb to his old book store which looked to hold books Flourish and Botts would of from out decades ago.

"Mr. Potter, I have just the book for you, as I saw the article in the daily prophet about your _companier._" The small grey haired man with his white pirate shirt held together with old sea used rope smiled and ushered him into his shop.

"Thank you sir, what do you have for me?" Harry said, giving the man the benefit of the doubt.

"An old book on magical creature laws has the law on how to turn them into companier' presently and legally. Their status can be changed, so they no longer come under the new restrictions, I thought you might like to see them, if I hadn't known about you coming to town i would have wrote to you shortly."

Harry's reaction was like a five year old at Christmas, he swung the old shopkeeper around the room until they were both dizzy. "Thank you thank you so much, I'll be eternally grateful!"

Harry placed him down and asked for the books, when the shopkeeper had presented them he said, "of course, you may have them for free Mr. Potter as most of the old law books are not sold, being out of date with old boring laws no one was interested in. Most purebloods have burned them to cinders by now; I bet their kicking themselves now or crucio-ing their poor house elves in frustration."

Harry and the shopkeeper shared equally big schoolboy grins at the images conjured up.

"My old friend how can I be of help?" asked Herbert Flombott as his old school hood best friend walked into his office followed by the saviour of the wizarding world.

"Help Harry here change his compainer's' status, you're on the registration board are you not? Think you could pull some strings so it went through quick and didn't get into the papers until after the thing was legal?"

"What's your compainer's' species sir?" Herbert asked politely.

"A Splantine Mr. Flombott. He lived the first fifteen years of his life as a wizarding child."

"That should help, now give me until tomorrow and the paperwork and licence should be legal!"

Harry strode into the offices of the Daily Prophet with Herbert and the shopkeeper – Jamie – who was now a firm friend, trailing in his wake. The schoolboy grins shining on their faces.

* * *

****

Review please and still looking for a beta and constructive criticsm appreciated. all spelling mistakes are corrected now, if not sorry i missed them

DiamondEnchantress

xoxo

P.S; Suggestions on Blaises punishment will be vital and if you send suggestions i'll place a poll on my profile so you can all vote!!


	10. Punishment Comes To Those Who Disobey

sorry for the long wait but i have no excuses, and for anyone still not understanding what a splantine is read the econd chapter again, it tells you what he is.

anyone not understanding is because i refuse to lay out the point in the normal manner of bullet points when the two paragraphs are sufficient any other information is dripped in through other chapters

enjoy

* * *

** Punishment comes to those who disobey**

Draco dosed happily on one of the cushions in the upstairs parlour, he could here Harry talking to the house elves downstairs, he'd asked for the removal of the Malfoy elves and harry was now giving a talk to their replacements.

Although the spell had worked Draco still hung onto his instincts, preferring the cushion in the study and lay out by the fire in the lounge. He was overjoyed that he could now go out in public with the same status as a squib could – at least he was treated like a human being. Since harry had changed his status he no longer had to wear the ministry guideline restraints and could hold his own property, harry had investigated into what property Draco had left at the manor.

As Lucius Malfoy was still missing all the Malfoy holdings in his name had been frozen but Draco could collect anything in his name.

Jamie had been around for his usual Thursday night dinner with them and discussed the latest head line about the minister and Umbridge; it seemed they'd been thrown out of office as the funds which had been coming in from purebloods for generations had dried up. Umbridge was now working in Diagon Alley selling animals in the owl emporium.

Blaise had been condemned to Askaban with Harry's influence and was allowed to leave once a month for community service under ex-Malfoy house elves supervision. Harry had made it so he did the work that magical creature did for his community service and while in Askaban he suffered for twelve hours a day with the pain he had inflected on Draco ten fold. Draco smirked to himself at the image of the proud pureblood on hands and knees begging him for one of the guards to stop it.

"What's happened Draco, your smirking love. Ready for the trip to the healers?" Harry nuzzled Draco's hair as he flopped onto the sofa next to him.

"Just remembering you and Blaise wonder if he's wishing you would have killed him," he mused.

Harry had completely gone out of control, books and anything not secured to the floor had gone up in the air in a tornado, Blaise has been turned into a rotting, slimy blob that could not be distinguished as a human by any stretch of imagination, oozing slim on the floor. Harry had been about to grill him on a spit over the fire if Draco hadn't ran and hugged him at that moment or else he would have been too far gone. Instead he had changed him back and found the oozing slime had been him wetting his trousers. He had begged Harry to forgive him for his offence, excusing himself by saying he was training Draco, doing the distasteful first part of training for Harry as it was too nasty and dirty a job for his exalted self to be distressed by. On hands and knees he had crawled forward, tries on his face, the fear and distress evident. Harry had ignored him and unlocked the heavy collar from Draco's neck, calling for bandages and hot water from Clippie for Draco. When Draco cried out in pain from the first touch of water on his chaff wrist his anger exploded. Harry whipped his wand at the figure of a pathetic Blaise in the corner by the fire, he cried out in excruciating pain. Harry had castrated him.

Harry quickly took Draco up to their room and tucked him in; when he had fallen asleep he went to deal with Blaise, calling the Aurors to take him away and press formal charges for hurting a squib and making Draco behave like a Splantine when his legal status is of a squib.

Flash Back

"Ready for the healer, he's down stairs love?" Harry said when Draco had finished his remembering.

"Sure Harry. I can't wait to find out what sex our baby is?"

They walked down the staircase to the parlour where the healer was, they had finally done the deed the day after Blaise was charged, Harry was free of his thoughts of Draco having no free will. The next day Draco announced at breakfast that he was pregnant, explaining to Harry that Splantine known as soon as conception has taken place whether they are or not and those they are extremely fertile throughout their lives.

* * *

Next time we find out what sex the baby is,


End file.
